


My Gay Best Friend

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Masturbation, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words abandoning his mouth, Tesla seized, his last plea being the only, fleeting smash of syllables he could muster before facing the consequences of his actions- plunging beyond cold depths with only spiraling waters below and the watchful eyes of those waiting to mock him circling above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gay Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A short series that sounds way more serious than it really is- I promise! The idea came to me after I thought, hey, remember when people actually played real games of truth or dare? I don't either, but it was a thought that promoted this fan fiction. 
> 
> As a warning, there will be sexual content in this but it will not be present until around part two or three as there will only be three parts produced. The first part will serve more as a humor/introductory chapter, which will hopefully be just as enjoyable as the smut that will follow! 
> 
> For Questions/Talk/Information/Fun: http://fictionallyattractive.tumblr.com/

     His breath was frozen, a stall in his voice creating the panic pooling in his stomach as brown eyes took in the sight of the drop below where falling water crashed, but not so violently, into the accepting tumble of water underneath. A rocky ridge towered over the creek as though spilling its shadows over the night-darkened water that had not yielded its glistening surface from revealing what little of life it still held with the brush of plants tickling beneath the sway of ripples and leaves skimming the edges visibly to show that fall had left its definite impression upon the chilly waters.

     Tesla Lindocruz had noticeably shivered. His pale skin crawled with the blistering freeze of icy water though it had yet to begin climbing his spine from his height above it, yet he swallowed hard. His legs were numb, staggering back from the ledge momentarily with only the voices at his back jeering at him- _"Do it! Just do it already!"_

     His head turned away from them, brown eyes still scaling down the side of his inevitable plummet as his dirty blond hair fell over his ears carefully in wisps to provide the single comfort of heat remaining in his exceptionally toned body, which was being admired distantly by females excited by the game they were playing and they giggled back at one another with the device in hand that Tesla immediately blushed at heatedly.

     _Shit_ , he'd forgotten so much when he'd blurted out what he thought was the only choice- the only one that wouldn't devastate him in the long run, but he had been oblivious to the idea of pictures or videos being taken. It was truly the very last thing he needed to be found online as he was to be a journalist someday. And while he'd be digging dirt on some other poor bastard over his crimes or some unique event just waiting for him to investigate some other jerk would be uncovering some rather unsettling photos of the dear Tesla himself as he swam to the side of a creek, shivering and freezing his ass off after skinny dipping in a public creek.

     "What's takin' you so long?" Called a snickering voice that made Tesla force a fake grin. _Continue the façade_.

     Nnoitra Gilga had folded his lanky arms, raven hair splaying down his chest and shoulders with that smug look plastered beneath their smooth locks. He was prepared to make it hell for his best friend for as long as he could, egging him on to take the leap, and to stop being such a wuss. His blunt teeth showed a menacing smile, head cocking. "I ain't standing out here freezing _my_ ass off. Go on."

     He nodded stiffly as a glimpse of his stifled hesitance presented itself to the suspenseful cluster of party-goers ushering themselves closer to the scene in an awed silence.

     "M' going. It looks frozen." Tesla sent back.

     "Your audience is waiting." Nnoitra chortled with a click of his tongue. He gave tilt of his head toward girls that observed him rather intensely, fellow classmates awaiting his stunt with such true eagerness that it seemed too unrealistic to just see with his own eyes. His own friends wanted to watch him suffer it seemed, the reality of his words haunting him as he remembered it all coming out so fast upon hearing the seemingly mocking tone loom over him.

     Tesla had sat there, frozen, hearing only the scraping edge of the threatening speech of his best friend that came out as _"Truth or dare?"_

     Still, he had hardly even exhaled a breath upon being breached for a response to this fatal interjection. It was a loaded question again; on one hand, he was screwed, and the other he was _screwed._ It was a bittersweet victory in the end that he had only swallowed his pride, his chin raising to face the sleek friend of his as he gave a smirk that swore he wasn't _really_ trembling or terrified. _No, not at all!_

     And his lips that he had licked over in thought for a second felt numb even spitting out the phrase _"Dare."_ in Nnoitra's direction. It was instant regret that plowed him like an explosion of rue that formed in his gut that clenched in shock at his own defense. For a split second, he swore he felt as though he'd made the better choice. He'd done the right thing in the end even though he had plaguing thoughts of just what sick torture Nnoitra would pass at him in spite of being able to probe any truths out of him.

     Eyes scrutinized his stiffened movements, their hungry vision making it hard to ease his palms up the sides of his grey tee to grab at its hem and lift it barely away from his skin before feminine giggles were heard: catcalls beginning despite his warning blushes with the turn of his face, and a few of them whistled playfully with their cameras rolling at just the right angles to catch glimpses of his prominent abdominal muscles that he'd been working on toning over the summer.

     But he was more self-conscious about them than he was proud as he cleared his throat nervously to discard the first of few articles to shed, the next being his belt-done cargos that swung slightly off his legs loosely with their pockets emptied previously of their contents that were now pressed into the hands of Nnoitra who held the phone and wallet close to his side while snickering.

     It hadn't rung any bells as being _wrong_ to see his best friend strip, not one. But Nnoitra was more in it for what evils lingered behind it, his sneer vacantly taking an amused glimmer of excitement as he saw Tesla squirm under the pressure of staring eyes that fixed to his casually exposed figure that now showed more of his creamy skin than before. This included some of his thighs as he allowed the belt under his fingers to slide out and fall to the grass with a _clink_ that stole all the sound in his ears. It practically rang, his thoughts captivated by the mere idea of having everyone stare at him but too acceptant to refuse the dare. He just kept going with more being revealed as he progressively held some confidence enough to step out of his cargo pants, sneakers and socks, and yet he stared down at what remained.

     It could have been his imagination hearing the whoops of girls intensely roaring at him to _"Take it off!"_ but Tesla sealed out their voices as he took a narrow glance at his posed best friend still grinning slyly and prepared to snap a photo on Tesla's own cell phone that was positioned to get a whole view of the scene as it unfolded. "Well?" He asked boldly, one hand nudging the air urgently as he urged the younger victim to get a move on and just take the dare like a champion.

     Of course, part of him wanted to take the chance of sounding like a wimp and requesting he leave his boxers on as it was freezing _above_ the water. He could only imagine that _below..._

     That thought was discontinued. Shut out for the sake of keeping his head high, his mind devoid of reluctance as he slipped his fingers around the top of his underwear and gave them a downward pull that inched them below his buttocks. Those at his back were almost screeching in the fun of it, gorging themselves on the sight of their classmate nude and eating his prior word _dare_.

     There were few calming thoughts left behind to circulate through his dead brain by then, but one that particularly suited the moment was how easily the crowd seemed to coo over his body whether it be just _good_ or something truly impressive. It gave him a self-esteem boost somehow as he lurched forward for a moment, his heels taking stance to run but halting with the jolt of how terrible of an idea this was with it being the beginning of winter's grip.

     Nnoitra's hollow voice, however, prodded him from his distance though he was closing in on his friend's position in a few strides with the cell phone filming his every step around him as Tesla jolted around and away from the angle Nnoitra longed for. The crude bully snickered, his lips curling into a twisted grin as he formed new taunts to aim at him. "Don't puss out, Tes!" He commanded harshly. "You're lookin' great."

     "Shut the fuck up- I swear."

     "Oh, this is just perfect." He tapped the screen of the device he held, lavender eyes gazing into its surface. It wasn't like he could see, but Tesla assumed he'd zoomed in on his body like the freak he could be and Tesla made his final decision thanks to the guy's perverse cruelty. He jumped. "Look at him _run_!" He called out with the crowd heaving themselves forward after him on their inebriated steps, some teetering behind to stand next to the cliff where Tesla felt himself fall and immune to the whistle of air around him.

     He didn't even remember the burst of energy at the point of throwing himself over the ledge, nor the embarrassment he'd been feeling before the immense drop that tore the breath right out of his mouth once he let out a wild cry that sent thrilling chills up his spine, his body tense for the painful crash against the dense water. _Would it hurt? Hell yes. Would it be unbearable? Maybe not, but the cold alone made him want to scream out in panic as he was sure he was doing if he had been able to hear anything more than assault of fellow classmates calling out to him jokingly and the pound of his heart as the air became nothing but the early solid surface below of smooth water._

     It parted for him, the ripples becoming waves above that thrashed for the time of his sinking departure past the confines of the creek's depths where shadowy binds of billowing stalks and leaves were beyond the reach of his fingertips which grazed the silken shade desperately then fell away in weakness to the bitter chill consuming him rather acutely. Frigid water bit his bare skin and limbs monstrously, tearing from him the sweet warmth that had pleased him on the surface where he'd abandoned the comfort of his clothes, his friends, and his dignity.

     Somehow, this cold wasn't so bad in comparison to what burdened his mind. Even when his arms stretched out to rise to the surface and goosebumps had claimed nearly all of his blue flesh that glistened under the reflective, silvery surface, Tesla didn't flinch at the mere idea of drowning beneath its hold on his body. The cold that he hated most was not the kind that froze his fingers and toes but the ind that haunted him with Nnoitra's remarks and jokes.

     The kind of jokes that made him reconsider who he was and what he had left to live for if someone so close to him could attack him with insults and fracture his feelings as though they were nothing more than a glass window into his brain waiting to collapse inward and snap under the pressure of the infuriating assaults on his character, on his sexuality- something that defined, not who he was, but who he was interested in as a separate part of him as a whole.

     He could see Nnoitra's hollow eyes above him on the shore, now staring down into his brown ones before they fell away to the murky water below his body and into an unfamiliar abyss. He could see into Tesla perfectly, mocking him on whatever he could and never understanding why what he did was so miserable and distressing as an action. Maybe he didn't really know about his best friend being gay, or chose not to realize it aloud as it would be too easy to just go around giving away Tesla's big secret. But he seemed to imply that he knew something of this revelation as he'd jeered Tesla on many occasions about his dates and the lack thereof.

     His arms split the surface and tore him from the cold in a deep breath that made him shudder. His lungs felt deprived and full of ice as they heaved for air and relief. His shivering was persistent in making his teeth chatter continuously as he took in deep breaths, arms paddling him across the gentle waves as they rocked him up lightly toward the rocky edge where he grasped for the earth desperately and lie his head upon it restlessly. His mass of blond hair spilled over his face, water dribbling from the lifeless locks that he had made zero attempts to stroke from his cheeks and cool face. strands plastered there were clinging to his skin with frost forming on their tips.

     It became harder to breathe as though a cement block were pressing tight to his chest that rose and fell heavily with the wicked cough seizing his throat in a rapid gasp. Someone gave his back a rugged pat, their slender fingers grazing his shoulder, but he jerked away toward the shadow hanging over him whose figure knelt down to him calmly.

     Nnoitra reached an arm out first though multiple others had arrived on scene to yank him from the plunge hopefully seeing as he was drained and frozen to the very core of his being. He shook ceaselessly, being plucked and then dragged from the hole he'd contemplated never plunging into in the first place. It was just a stupid dare, one he'd committed himself to as a loyal friend to avoid tension.

     There wasn't a thing he hadn't done for Nnoitra as a notion to keep them together- he'd dated girls lacking his interest- complete ditzes with big hearts, acted like a fool to make himself look bold and worthy, and all Nnoitra ever gave was that sarcastic grin in his face, his knowing mockery looming like a monster of Tesla who cowered fearfully from the challenge only to spit out what could have been the decision to ruin his life. And the tall, lanky friend of his still had his arm as he cocked his head to one side and spoke in a clear tone the sentence that would make Tesla's knuckles go white with building emotion.

     "Why didn't ya just pick truth? Dumbass."

     Because he wasn't ready yet. Tesla Lindocruz wasn't ready to tell everyone he was gay.

    

* * *

 

      Never had the old, grey sheets been warmer; tucked around his body, they sent the shivering cold packing, bringing him from the darkest of mindset to the calmest he'd manage throughout the dreary night he'd spent tossing about or with his teeth incessantly chattering together despite his best efforts. Over time, it all blurred into the sleep Tesla desired to just melt away the awkwardness he'd been facing the whole night through.

     Arriving back last night, he'd immediately shucked the clothes he had thrown back on that had soaked cold water from his body and gone damp, and changed into the simple comforts of a black, thermal shirt and sweats as he stormed to bed gloomily and buried his face in the pillow miserably with the poking on Nnoitra passing his side sometime during the earlier hours. Feeling not obligated to respond, or how to, Tesla ignored him, swallowed the urge to speak, and tucked the cotton sheets up to his shoulders again as he flopped over.

     By morning he was feeling just slightly better. His skin was still prickled by the warning chills that ripped through his back upon sitting upward in his bunk of the bed. Hazed eyes blinked with ominous emotion flowing from their weak irises threatening to once more close if he didn't hustle out of bed and get some food in his growling stomach which trembled behind his abdomen.

     He shoved aside the covers carefully, swinging around to stand on the carpeted floor that was soundless beneath his cautious steps creeping about the contained dormitory of unfolded laundry still waiting to be done at the base of Tesla's bed where the majority of his good t-shirts and jeans lie unclean and worn through the prior weeks. It was Nnoitra's turn to do the laundry, he recalled bitterly and with a grimacing rub to his forehead, at the rate that guy was living those clothes would be there for quite some time and filthy.

     But he had no time to stop and attend to matters as small as that at that moment. The clock read a warning sign that his classes were in a solid twenty minutes, and if he wanted to walk over sprinting across campus he would take the chance of letting his roommate take care of the chores for once.

     The soles of his feet brushed over soft, beige carpeting as he silently worked his way over to the dresser, removing the first shirt he could snatch without taking a second look at its raven colouring before sending the one he was wearing fluttering to the floor with the rest of its kind and cramming the chosen article over his head and shoulders fluidly with the practice of oversleeping at his disposal. It was seldom that Tesla Lindocruz was late to class- even when faced with the challenge of a five minute get-up-and-go to his English course. He just yawned, stretching his strong arms with creamy skin glowing under the morning sun catching him through the slats of the blinds that he left closed for the sake of not waking the grump across the room still unconscious in the top bunk and seemingly motionless.

     _He could be hungover._ Tesla mused with a snort of quiet laughter, but was more concerned with jamming on his light jeans and grabbing for his bag in a rush that he didn't have the time to enjoy the joke or its plausibility. _Any guy willing to watch his best friend strip down to nothing and then try to make amends at three in the morning was at least somewhat tipsy, if not outright wasted!_

     What a statement. It was beyond possible that the whole party, aside from the sober victim of the situation, had been off their ass with bottle after bottle of liquor last night, and Tesla knew just how well off they were all doing that morning lying around like lumps or moaning that their head hurt so bad it was about to split. Not that he cared much about their whining since  _he_ had tests to worry over, and not a hangover to nurse. 

     With a rapid glance about the area of the dorm, Tesla noted its final details with assurance that everything was in place- the normal clutter of Nnoitra's junk fallen in collecting mounds of dirty clothes and game cases emptied as their disc companions were gathering in mysterious places. And tangled cords riddled one half of the floor near their computer desk as they would normally do, a dance of havoc causing the pair to trip and stumble at a damn near constant rate to the point where Tesla had debated giving them a much needed detangling- but he had never gotten around to the hasty decision and left them as is in the right half of the room. 

     And much like those cords, the fellow messes of Nnoitra's variety were still glaring at the organized roommate challengingly while he resisted the urge to clean what his friend had started. As long as his half of the room, a lesser of the two evils, was neat enough to venture across the floor Tesla was satisfied that he wasn't a slob like.... _some people._

     He abandoned the dorm with the last sigh emitted by his rough throat, and turned his back to the turning roommate who sleepily grumbled something in his sleep, long arm reaching for his phone to check the time as the door came to a heavy closure with its frame, and Tesla was already heading down the hall to finish his morning routine.

     Of course, this monotonous ordeal never lasted long anymore. That was all college was, really, a continuous stroll through the same endeavors and routines as he woke up every morning on time to sling on some clothes,  get some actual breakfast in his belly, and brush his teeth, and maybe his hair if time permitted- otherwise it never looked too terrible. He was done in a matter of minutes, darting off to class across the outdoors of the campus with other classmates taking leisurely steps alongside his faster pace to reveal their similar disinterest to school and toward a more  _rising_ topic that seemed to shadow the university with its phantom memories. 

     In his short sprint, Tesla had paused to catch wind of a particular conversation that would make his heart thump behind their heavy cage which contained the excitement of his blood going cold as ice in his veins as his breath lurched from his throat quietly. 

     He didn't usually stop to admire girls on the way to class, nor was he doing so now upon halting near the small crowd of females talking amongst their group idly on the sidewalk with their phones whipped out and a select few staring at screens as though their eyes would bulge from their skulls just to get the best view of what content it had to offer- like they were glued to them or something. But those eyes were not so fixed, they cast glances at him, snickering immediately following them as he caught whispers and shrill laughter in broken snorts through their noses.

     Cyan Sung-Sun was grinning behind the sleeve of her lavender jacket, white fog emerging through the cold as words passed her lips of a glossy pearl. Her elegant expression was dimmed by the spreading amusement she witnessed alongside the crew of her friends such as the darker skinned, Francesca Rose who kept a close-knit circle with her friends, almost obscuring the line of sight for others with her taller body and bushy dark hair that drifted curls about her back and broad shoulders. She snorted, skeptical, perhaps, of what she saw and tossed her hair back.

     But the other was the wild one, her laughter wickedly revealing that what they saw was, in fact, what made Tesla miserable, Emilou Apacci pointed her finger lowly at him below her waist where maybe she assumed he had not spotted her gesture. Her voice ushered them to follow where she had jabbed the air, but their heads only jerked back around to face her and continue their private conversation- something he wished he had the courage to interrupt or interject into. 

      _Not many people would listen to a tale like his-_ aside from one, who had yet to make her presence known during the morning since she was prone to setting punctuality behind the priority of tasty food or forgotten morning preparations such as her necessity to wear actual pants when attending classes. 

     Tesla was still forced to walk away from the cluster of chatty females curiously, leaving a pit of dread to pain his gut when trudging away. 

     It was that feeling, he recognized as he clutched the strap of his bag harshly under his fingernails and tried to breathe normally through his ground teeth, the feeling where you could tell they were mentioning you or, in such a case, something to make you feel stupid or some rumour. He wished it really  _was_ a rumour dourly, but the reality was that he'd been the dumb one then, while they were just being the jerks now by spreading it through social media and by pitching cruel gossip to their friends. 

      _Boy, he'd be the talk of the year! If he was aiming to be the school joke- he'd achieved that goal in under a month of schooling, and he'd yet to even come out._

      _Isn't that when the gay kid gets bullied?_

     Somewhere during the morning monotony, Tesla had forgotten to remember that a stunt like taking a naked dive into the neighbouring creek wasn't easily forgotten over night thanks to, not only the deranged concept of someone  _diving into the creek in winter_ , but also thanks to the hundreds of photos and videos taken of his leap that would be viral by the time he could even get a word out of his mouth- which would have to be something agreeable as to not arise any suspicion as he had within himself over Nnoitra's questionable threat of exposing him to the whole darn campus, so he'd probably just spin something up quick like  _"Hey, I can be fun too!"_ Or some pathetic excuse to make him seem like an idiot just looking for a crazy time. Too bad that wasn't who he really was.

     Tesla paused outside the grounds of the East sector of the university where multiple students had begun bustling about, jostling past each other as friends when they ventured up to the building casually and left behind the ruined classmate who swallowed down a lump forming at the base of his throat that had gone terribly dry in the process of all his overthinking. He pondered turning back around; he could just veer out of the path and head somewhere in town for the day- maybe catch a movie or go for some dinner.  _Alone._

     Never mind that then, but he loathed the very idea of stepping foot in that room of powerful eyes and judgement as though he already knew the imminent fate he would face by entering their domain. Gossip all around, students whispering and hounding him for why he'd done it- and if for fun, why was he only showing his wild side now after all the parties he'd been skipping out on since he was just some Freshmen loser hanging out in the back of class with his sweatshirt drawn over his head and his eyes lowered from anyone's gaze.  _How innocent he seemed._

     "TESLA-there you are!" 

     She was a massive blur. Her busty body pounced into sight, long arms thrown outward before he could jerk back and escape the wrath of extreme strength which enclosed around his chest and constricted his lungs into releasing their air in a hollow gasp of shock that left his brown eyes bulging from their sockets and his voice weakened by her power in both hug form and in the way her voice boomed over the rest like a bullet fired into his ear and screaming out the other side. 

     Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck had lost her shyness at birth, if born with any at all, and she was stripped of her shame not long after with the ability to be the life of a party by just being there and  _herself_. Tesla had to admit, even if just by a teensy bit, he envied what she was, but something about her was overwhelming when she came bounding over and yelling like that. 

     It was just  _too_ strong of a greeting that sent the timid scurrying off like fearful mice, and the competitive kinds roaring in a battle of the mouths against the reeling college student who now took her time in coddling him like a child in her winding arms and spun him around until he was bewildered, maybe even a little dizzy, as he gazed up into the beads of dull colour- the eyes of intense shades that gave him a long onceover then blinked with a beaming smile that was teeming with a childish and strange glee. Her laughter was perfectly sweetened to the extent of making himself crack a smile as well; it brightened his morning up in the slightest. 

     "I almost swore I wouldn't be seeing your face around today." She pointed out, drawing her forearm around his neck and roughing his hair while still standing just short of his height. It was hard to believe the massive amount of personality packed into one young lady. Not to say that she was short or petite, because Nelliel fit the case of busty- her chest stuck out under her beige tank top noticeably, and Tesla stood as far back as possible to avoid the chance of getting bumped by her larger breasts, or accidentally giving her an unwelcomed feel that he was certain she would let slide since he had always been  _"a good kid"._

"Actually, there really isn't much  _more_ of you to see after yesterday."

     He held his breath, and tried to look calm about the comment. "Oh, you were there too, huh?" He looked exasperated if anything.

     "I'm not one to judge buuuut-"

     "What? I just did the dare like he said- that's the object of the game." 

     An interjection like that only made the teal-haired friend tilt her head, eyebrows raising in suggested skepticism over his defense. Her snort of amusement followed. "You know he's just purposely picking on you." She sighed, though when she began to walk alongside Tesla her normally giddy behaviour was quelled into an honest and sincere smile and a simple session of listening rather than leaping out of her skin. "I know Nnoitra, and this is classic dickhead behaviour if I've ever seen it." 

     "I know what I'd do." Her sentence finished with a jab of her finger into his side that sent him jumping back lightly. 

     They had both stopped at the entrance of the doorway; the heavy doors were closing in front of them as Nelliel gave a smirk to explain it all. Whether last year or the year before, rumour had it that the loosey-goosey appearance of the dear Nel was not so innocent as it seemed to be. She'd been a victim herself, subjected to the torment of sitting in front of Nnoitra in their mutual mythology class where dealing with his intolerable actions was more of a weight than her homework and stress, so it was said that it was a surprise to everyone. It all just happened so fast- witnesses exchanged supposed  _facts_ about it for months afterward over whether it was really a book sent flying that ended it, or if she'd beaten him with her bookbag first, or a projectile of sorts soaring to slam his cocky face until she could literally wipe that smug grin off his bludgeoned face and swollen cheeks until he was bleeding through the nose and scrambling to stand.

     Some liked to savour the idea that she had attacked him after he made a pass at her. Something about her breasts that was completely out of line-  _it had to be_ , otherwise, Tesla Lindocruz could never vividly imagine the Nelliel he knew pounding the hell out of his best friend mercilessly, then watching him flee afterwards. 

     He did know one thing was true about that incident. Nnoitra Gilga never looked her square in the eye again. 

     "I can't beat up my best friend." Tesla chuckled shyly, his head bowing down when he rubbed the nape of his neck. 

     "Tesla Lindocruz-beat up Nnoitra? No, sweetie." Nel shook her head rapidly and threw up her palms quickly. "You'll lose an eye if you do that." 

     She reached out a slender hand to caress his cheek gently, pinching some skin that she found was chubby and cute. "But you would look adorable in an eye patch."

     He shrugged her off with a mild laugh. The look on her face suggested she aimed to make him feel better that morning; she was kind to him despite never really hanging out with the lower classmen after class came to an end or when she was off campus. Sometimes they ran into each other on weekends or at parties, but they were really just a couple of acquaintances that got along well enough to understand what it was like to hold a platonic relationship. He liked that about her most.  _Er, but hugging her still felt kind of awkward- what with her boobs pressing against him and all. gay or not, it was weird._

"I'm fine, Nel." He said less than honestly, but he sounded convincing.  _God, he hoped that didn't sound forced._ He would never get to class if she saw right through his guise. 

     "You sure? I'll beat the snot out of 'im!" Her fist pounded to her palm aggressively with a fake snarl addition. 

     "Absolutely."

     She hummed in approval as she swung open the doors to their next class, her beauty striking him in a friendly way when she was contently relieved that he was OK and offered a precious rub to his shoulder while he held open the door the rest of the way for her. If it wasn't for his interest in mostly guys, Tesla would say she was beautiful, because she certainly was and he could appreciate that- but she was also older than him by a few years, and he was positive she wouldn't think of him as anything more than a kid brother nestled at her bosom.

      _If she had known Tesla was Bisexual, maybe she would have thought different of him. He doubted that. He was sure that she was all-around a loving person who would have been willing to help him start a riot if she could hold up her fists and have a good time._

_Plus, he could go out with someone more than Nnoitra for once-_

_No, not like that- It was...._

He gulped.

     "I have to ask though," Nelliel began as she strolled closer to her seat in class. It was not far from his own and they walked together along the rows. 

     "Yes?"

     "Why would you accept the dare if you knew he was going to totally punish you?" Her head cocked. "What were you so afraid of by picking truth?"


End file.
